1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high strength surgical suture materials and, more particularly, to suture tape constructs braided from blends of ultrahigh molecular weight polyethylene.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Suture strength is an important consideration in any surgical suture material. Suture made from blends of ultrahigh molecular weight polyethylene (UHMWPE), have been developed, as disclosed in the related patent documents noted above and incorporated herein by reference. A surgical tape constructed of similar material would have improved utility for many surgical applications.